


Pure Peace

by queenmidalah



Series: The Coulson Chronicles [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of peace between three generations of SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This follows my head canon where Phil Coulson is the son of Peggy Carter and Jemma Simmons is Coulson's daughter.

Phil Coulson held the bundle in his arms very carefully. It had only been a few hours since he and Elizabeth had brought their newborn daughter home. He had insisted on taking the baby after Elizabeth fed her, ensuring his wife headed back to bed. For now, he was enjoying spending time with his little girl.

"You look so natural," a familiar British voice said. "Reminds me of your father."

Coulson glanced to the door where his mother, Peggy Coulson, known to many as Peggy Carter, leaned against the door frame.

"Was he terrified of breaking us too?" Coulson asked, his voice low. "Because I'm so afraid if I move wrong that I am going to drop her."

Peggy chuckled softly, padding into the nursery to stand beside Coulson. She rested a hand on his arm, peering at her granddaughter's face peeking out from the swaddled blanket she had made for her.

"Even I felt that way," she said. She brushed her finger over the baby's cheek. "The day you were born, I was terrified and elated all at the same time."

"Really?" Coulson asked.

"Oh yes," she said. "You were so small and I was so afraid that I would hold you tightly, or even drop you because I wasn't holding you tight enough."

"I made up for it though, huh?" Coulson asked, grinning at his mother.

"That you did, sweetheart," Peggy said. She stroked the baby's cheek more. "You are going to be a wonderful father."

Coulson looked down at his daughter once more, watching her tiny features as she blew bubbles in her sleep. He could tell she was going to be a beauty as his mother was, as his wife was. Everything centered around this tiny human now.

"I worry I won't live to see her grow up," he finally said quietly.

Peggy's hand rested against his back. "You can not think like that, Phil," she said. "Life as a SHIELD agent isn't easy, but you have the training. It would be no different than if you had joined the military. There is always risk in life."

"Elizabeth is leaving SHIELD," he said. "I wonder if I should..."

"Don't," Peggy said, cutting her son off. "You joined SHIELD because you believe in it, just as I always have. Elizabeth was in SHIELD because she's a brilliant scientist, but she can be a brilliant scientist elsewhere as well. You have always wanted to be a SHIELD agent. And SHIELD is where you will ensure the safety of your own daughter."

"Like Dad," he said quietly. "But I wasn't ready when..."

"We're never ready to lose someone," Peggy said, her thoughts clouded not only with losing her husband when her children had been children, but also Steve Rogers and losing him during the war.

"I don't want her to face that," Coulson said.

"Phil, your father gave his life for his country during Vietnam," she said. "But you could die in a car accident, nothing at all to do with SHIELD. Life is a risk in general and we never know when we will be taken. Until then, we live and do what we are meant to do with our lives."

Coulson studied the baby's face before glancing at his mother. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Jemma couldn't ask for a better grandmother," he said softly.

Peggy chuckled softly. "I am sure that Elizabeth would say the same about her mother," she said.

"Perhaps, but I'm bias," Coulson said.

"Well," Peggy said, shifing to take the baby into her arms. "I am quite bias when I say that I think that you, Jemma Elizabeth Coulson, are the luckiest little girl in the world to have such a wonderful daddy."

Coulson smiled softly. He enjoyed watching his mother with his daughter. It was a moment of pure peace that he would never forget.


End file.
